Giselle Nesher
Fenrir's girlfriend. History Travels north of Waterdeep with Fenrir, Oz and Driver Dan to meet Giselle's parents. Is attacked by bandits lead by Ranulf the Ranger. They then stay some days with her family in the village of Ottery St Mary. She reveals to Fenrir and her family that she wanted to move on from being a secretary to becoming a watchman! Her father disapproves. Fenrir and Giselle then return to Waterdeep and she is in the sidelines while Fenrir and Corum get embroiled in the whole Blood War campaign. Once once replaced by a doppleganger called Garlie, but Oz worked it out pretty quickly and confronted her in a fest hall. The real Giselle is then rescued from Queenies place by Fenrir and Corum. Fenrir then arranges for her to leave the city. Then: Kurl Gnesher had turned up at Thunderstaff Villa, looking for his daughter. He had only recently learned that she was no where to be found! He came to the city and went to the TSV, only to learn that her boy-friend was in prison and that his daughter has been gone for the last thirty-four days! Kurl didn't blame Oz (he blamed Fenrir!), he just wanted to find where his daughter had gone. Oz told him what he knew and asked for a hairbrush or something that had belonged to Giselle so that he could give it to Cavu and get a Skrye spell cast. Oz told Kurl about everything that had happened, the doppleganger and the idea to hide Giselle while the kidnappers were dealt with. Kurl was upset but eager to help find her again. Then later still: Sorry, forgot to mention, at some point earlier in the day Giselle had arrived back in Waterdeep, much to Fenrir's delight. She had been living in Rayneford and had joined a very small-time band of adventurers. Giselle's party in Rayneford are: Hydner Guffin - a fighter and their leader. Tough, kind of ugly, mean and bullying Mant Trinskor - a cleric - dwarf - tough, battle hardened Ylvette Ruler - a rogue - female - tough, ex house breaker Vanish - a rogue - male - smiling, pick pocket from Waterdeep Splendid Bunto - a elf male - pleasant, after adventure "Socks" McGee - seemed nice, but out of his depth Giselle takes a level in Bard. Giselle joins the adventure party that clear the crypt under the OJB. For a while Fenrir and Giselle are back together again. Attending parties etc. Then: Upon returning to the OJB Fenrir sent a message to Giselle at her aunt's house but there was no answer. When he went round and talked to the doorman he found that she had been taken home by her father and Bertan, most likely with the use of a charm spell. Fenrir sends her letters, but none reach her. He then concocts a crazy plan to take her away: At eleven o'clock he flew to the lodge house. Since it was raining everyone was indoors and he went and knocked on Giselle's window. She was there, reading a book and was delighted to let him in. Fenrir told her what he had learned from Bertran regarding Teru and the likelihood that he had arranged the killing of Fortnessle. He admitted he had no proof though. He then told her of his plan to head east to the Moonsea. 'Are you serious?' scoffed Giselle. 'Well, perhaps I could fly and carry you?' Giselle rolled her eyes, 'You really are a city boy!' She then filled him in on her knowledge of what lay between them and the Moonsea. The journey would be well over a thousand miles if you went directly, but that would take you over the Anauroch, and area of desert also known as The Great Sand Sea. This inhospitable place could be avoided by going via Cormyr but this would add hundreds of miles onto the journey. In theory Fenrir could have made it in four or five days by flying at full speed and not stopping to land, eat or sleep. Ten days if he stopped to rest. It would potentially take months of dangerous travel by land. Fenrir was stuck for an answer for Giselle as another of his plans began to unravel. A while later he returns: He returned at four then secretly entered Giselle's room again. He said, 'I am return to the city tomorrow .. um .. you can come if you like.' In reality he hadn't wanted to bring her, so when she cried 'Yes!' he thought to himself - oh poop! 'Very well then. Get your stuff together, we go tonight.' He struggles to take her and all her bags by air! They are attacked by orcs while on foot. They are then captured by the Gryphon Cavalry as they enter the city over the wall! Fenrir escapes though and gets a Gaseous Form potion to her and she also escapes. Finally: Veddic slept in the OJB. Meanwhile Fenrir went to talk to Nestoone who told him that Giselle had turned up there the day before but she had been pretty angry. She'd borrowed some money from him and then left not saying where she had gone. Then: At two o'clock Fenrir and Corum went to Aunt Bitty's (Giselle's chaperone) house which took a while to find as Fenrir couldn't remember where it was. The door man told them that no one in the house wanted to see him though. And: Corum was let in alone and half an hour later he came out. He told Fenrir, 'She probably still loves you, but you'll need to do a lot of smoothing over. She's mainly upset about loosing all her clothes. Being arrested wasn't a high point either. Bitty is under instructions from Gnesher not to let you anywhere near her. I don't think you can change her mind about that.' Fenrir sends a letter to Giselle just before entering the Undermountain. Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:NPCs Category:Waterdeep Adventures